Pickman's Model
by Fang's Insanity
Summary: The raider, Vipra, decides to go to the art gallery in Boston to kill the notorious Pickman. Upon their meeting, he wishes to kill her too but eventually decides to arrange a different fate for her. Rated M for violence, language, and future ideas. This was a request, so not all ideas are entirely mine. Will contain two endings.
1. Chapter 1

Vipra had traveled a long way through the streets of Boston despite the multiple attempts to stop her, and the advice of those who were under her. They thought that she should not have traveled alone, and much less in her condition. She seemed like she was in good health for someone who lived in this nuclear wasteland, but the worries were more towards the fact that she was pregnant. Also, she was not in the beginning stages of her pregnancy. She had been pregnant for quite a while. She didn't know how far along she was, but she knew it had been a while. All she knew was that right now she needed to make this journey for her group, and her child.

Raiders throughout the Commonwealth were being murdered by some madman named Pickman, and he left little calling cards on each body that was left taunting them to find him. So many had gone before him, and none of them returned. Well, she was stronger than those who had fallen before, and she was determined to kill this monster, and make the world safer for her men, and her child.

So this is how she found herself standing outside a red door leading into the old art gallery in Boston. This was rumored to be the place to find the notorious Pickman. She pulled out her laser rifle, and checked to make sure it was loaded with fusion cells. Upon inspecting it, and finding it was ready to go she kicked the door to the art gallery open. When she entered she found herself looking down a darkened hallway, but not too dark that she could not see anything. She did not see any sign of any person in the hall, so she turned left into a room.

She was not prepared for the horrors that were in the room. There were multiple paintings hung upon the wall of things that were almost demonic, and the coloring of each one did not make them any less scary. Other than paintings, there were a few coffins with bones, and one contained a whole entire raider body. Another thing was the display in the center of the room with bags covered in blood containing body parts. Seeing all this enraged her even more than she had already been. She was going to show this Pickman fellow what for.

She traveled out to the kitchen, and found no one there except more dead raiders. She decided maybe it would be wiser to travel upstairs since there was nothing down on the first floor. The other floors didn't really hold anything other than more dead raiders, and destroyed furniture except the one room that contained a hole in the wall. Upon further inspection of the hole, she found that it lead somewhere else. She was determined that Pickman had to be hiding somewhere below here.

She traveled down, and found herself in some underground tunnels that were filled with lots of pipes, and water. She eventually found another painting that was of an eye with tons of hands reaching up towards it. Despite its simplicity, and lack of horror elements it still struck her with a slight trace of apprehension. She took a deep breath, and moved on. She wasn't going to let anything scare her for that may affect her fight with Pickman should she find him.

Eventually, she found a big pipe that went above the water, and ended up leading down into a big open area. She traveled to the edge that the pipe lead to, and gazed upon this room. She watched until she saw a man in a suit walking along. He had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked so elegant not at all like the type of person that would kill raiders. She didn't care though, Pickman or not, Raiders killed anyone for their survival.

She leapt from the edge, and landed down in the area this man was at. He turned slowly detecting the sound of her landing.

He smiled "Oh, it seems another one wishes to test their skills against me. I wonder what kind of artwork I can make of you?"

He pulled out a black knife, and took a stance.

She roared "Pickman, I'll make you pay for all the lives you have taken of my people!"

"People? Raiders are hardly people. You are all just scum that need to be killed to better this wretched world."

"Scum? You're no better killing others, and making these disgusting things you call artwork!"

"I would be hurt, but my artwork is only made to be understood by those who truly appreciate such things. I will not take criticism from a piece of scum like yourself. Now, are you going to fight me, or talk all day? I have half a mind to remove your tongue, and figure out how to make a glorious artwork out of it."

She pointed her rifle at him, and took a shot. He quickly dodged it, and said "You're going to have to be faster than that if you hope to vaporize me."

She ran towards him, and made to hit him with the butt of the gun, but he dodged, and sliced into her arm with his knife.

She moved away from him, and clutched her arm. "I won't be stopped by you. I must kill you to make this a better place for my men, and my child."

"Make this a better place for your child? I laugh at that. You probably already have them armed with a gun, and trying to threaten people. You have already put them in death's way, and you talk about a better place."

"You talk as if you know everything. My child isn't born yet for I carry him inside of me."

Pickman stopped, and stared at her for a moment. He laughed, "Same thing. They are in your womb, and yet you're putting them in danger by fighting me. Don't talk about a better world for them. Now die!"

He ran forward, and sliced at her, but she managed to dodge his attacks.

She pulled up her gun, and fired at him again. This one grazed his arm. He glanced over at the hole that had appeared on his suit. He opened his mouth to say something when she got him twice more in his torso. He jumped back from the shots, and looked down at the two other holes that were now on his suit. He looked up, and said "You will pay dearly for what you have done. I thought to kill you, and be done with it, but you have sparked a new interest in me." He flew forward as she shot at him again, His leg flew out, and kicked upward sending her gun flying into the air. She moved to fight him hands-on when he slid behind her, and smashed his elbow into her head. "Sweet dreams," he said "this may the only time you get them around me anymore." Then everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Vipra opened her eyes to find she was laying down on something very cold, and she could tell by the fact that she felt as if she was naked for it didn't feel as if she was wearing her normal veteran armor. She found that as she looked around she could not see anything at first. Eventually, her eyes adjusted to the dark, and they revealed that she was in another underground tunnel, or something. She tried to sit up, but found she could not move, and also her head felt as if she was swimming but with a throbbing pain added to it. She looked to try to see what was holding her down, and found she was strapped to a stone platform of some sort. She fought against the restraints, but it was all to no avail. She tensed at the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

Pickman walked up to her, and smiled. "It seems that you have finally awakened. Wonderful."

Her body shook with rage as she snarled "Unstrap me, and I'll fucking murder you."

"You already had that chance, and failed. Now, it's my turn to do things to you. First of all, checking the status of your so called child."

She strained against her restraints "Touch my unborn child, and I'll fucking murder you! I fucking mean it! I won't let you harm him!"

"I mean no harm to your unborn child. I just wish to check on how far along it is...if you even have a child inside of you."

"Don't you even think about touching me!"

"I say that you don't really have much say in what happens right now for you can't really move."

He reached out, and placed his hands upon her bump, and felt for any signs of movement from her child. He then measured her, and said "If you are pregnant then I would say you have about two weeks to giving birth." He then went to press lightly on her bump to determine the way the baby would be lying. After that he moved his hand a little further down, and pressed firmly on her uterus to see which way the baby was presenting. After he finished with that, he pulled out a stethoscope, and placed it against her stomach, and listened for the sound of her child's heartbeat. When he finished, he told her "It would seem your child is in good health for being born from a raider."

She jerked against her restraints, and yelled at him about killing him some more. He rolled his eyes, and said "I would love to continue our lovely chat that we are having here, but I have other plans, and I wish to move on to those right now." She glared at him as he walked off to retrieve an item. She pressed herself into the stone as he returned with a syringe full of an unknown substance. "What is that?" she asked a tone of fear in her voice.

He smiled and said "Something to help you sleep before the operation."

"What operation..." was all she got out before he slammed the syringe into her arm, and injected her with the unknown substance. The world swam before her eyes, and she saw that black blade coming towards her again before everything went dark for the second time since she came to this place.

Vipra opened her eyes sometime later to feeling very weak, and drowsy. She blinked, and soon found that something smelled like it was burning, or had been burning. She tried to move her arm forgetting for a moment that she was strapped down to a stone platform. She tried to sit up, and look around for the location of Pickman, but saw no sign of him. Maybe now would be a good chance to get free, and do something about killing him.

She jerked her arm against the one restraint, but could not free it. She moved her head to better see the restraint to see if she could figure out how to free her arm when her eyes settled on what he had done. Where she had a whole entire arm at one time she found she only had half of an arm now. She started hyperventilating when she came to realize that when she looked at her whole body the same had been done to her other arm, and both of her legs. She let out a blood-curdling scream.

Her scream apparently got Pickman's attention because soon he arrived in the room she was in. He smiled, and said "How do you like your new looks? Sadly, on your behalf, you lost a lot of blood, but luckily I cauterized the wounds for you before you completely bled out. You may be weak for a few days before you replenish your blood count. I'd release you, but you'd probably be dumb enough to try to leave, and worsen your condition."

If she was free right now, she would go back to her group, and have them vaporize Pickman's ass, but she was trapped here with this madman. There was no hope for her in this place with him, the person who had taken away all of her abilities to do anything against him. She laid there staring at the stone roof above them, and felt so much rage course through her body. She would never forgive him, never. She thought _I may not have arms or legs, but the moment you free me, you're mincemeat, Pickman._


	3. Chapter 3

Vipra had spent a few days down in the dark hell hole that Pickman had taken her to. She wondered if he would ever release her from this stone platform, and allow her to be free. She knew that from a lack of parts that she would not be able to go very far very fast, but she would figure something out.

The most she had done these last few days was ponder the best ways to kill Pickman without limbs. She couldn't wield a gun, or many melee weapons. The most she had come up with was that if there was a power fist, or deathclaw gauntlet around here, then she would be set.

She heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her, and she rested her head back against the cool stone. Normally, when Pickman approached Vipra she would say something to him, but these past few days were leaving her very weak, and exhausted. He took care of her in the ways of feeding her, and whatnot, but not enough to really give her any strength to fight back. That's probably what he was watching for though.

He smiled, and said "It seems that I don't need to remove your tongue anymore with the lack of speech from you. I'd almost think you bit it off, or something."

She merely regarded him with a very cold glare. He continued smiling at her, and said "Well, I've come to give you some good news. Your time here has come to an end, and I will be taking you someplace else." He pulled out a needle, and pushed it into her arm. She tried to fight the drowsiness, but blacked out again.

When she opened her eyes everything was a bit hazy for a moment. She finally gained control of all of her senses to find herself in that dreadful room from before. There were all those horrific blood red paintings staring down at her. She took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself. Maybe she would have a better chance trying to escape here. She began moving forward, but found that once again she was shackled up. He was never going to let her escape. She felt like weeping, but heard his footsteps again and decided she would never give him the satisfaction.

He entered into the room with something under his arm. "I have some new items for you that'll better suit you."

He leaned down in front of her, and produced a red sequin dress, and said "Isn't the color just wonderful. It works so well with all of my artworks within this room. Maybe with this you'll be just as good of an artwork. First of all, I have to put this on you. Play nice, and don't try to hurt me when I do so, or else you'll solely regret it."

He moved to unshackle her one arm. Once it was free, she tried to hit him with it. He caught it easily, and sighed "Didn't you hear me, scum? I said not to do that, or you'll regret it." He took his knife, and pushed it into one of the tendons in her arm rendering it useless. "Now you'll cooperate, or I'll do the same to all your other limbs, and worse."

Tears brimmed at her eyes, and they were also full of hatred for this man. Despite all of this, she cooperated. It would do no good to be completely useless whenever she got another chance to attack him. Seeing her cooperate, he smiled "It seems that you can take an order. Excellent, you may just thrive here yet."

Eventually, he had gotten the dress on her. He reshackled her to the wall, and stood. "Now, I'll leave you to your own devices. I have business to attend to." He turned, and left her in that room with the paintings that she would have to stare at every day. Thanks for the nightmare fuel is something she might have said jokingly before this nightmare had begun.


	4. Ending One

Many days had she spent inside that room of mainly red and black with hints of yellow in those dreadful paintings. Even though Pickman was not there it was like she was being watched constantly because of the eyes that were present in every painting. There were only two paintings that really didin't bother her as much as the others, and those were ones he had named "A Picnic For Stanley", though the eyes beside him were a bit off putting, and there was another one that was unknown to her, but it contained a man painted black who looked as if he was sitting.

She would try to escape this room if she could, but Pickman had rendered her arm useless, and it hadn't quite healed yet. Also, how does one free themselves from shackles without a key, and without fingers or hands? It would be helpful too if someone other than Pickman came to the gallery.

She heard the door open, and hoped that her wish had come true, but it hadn't when Pickman came around the corner. He gave her a very weird smile, but didn't say anything yet. She wondered what he had planned with a look like that. She didn't care to ask him either for fear of what he might say. He would probably give her a very vivid description of the ideas that he had for her.

She apparently though did not have to ask because he eventually said "I have wonderful plans for you today. You will just die over the ideas that I have." She didn't know if that was something that was truly going to happen, her dying, or if he meant it as some form of joke. She was very worried.

He left the room, and she wasn't sure if he wasn't coming back immediately, or coming back later for this idea. He came back a few seconds later holding some rope. Her fear worsened over what he was going to do with that rope. He walked over to her, and produced his black blade. She began to shake at the thought of what a rope and knife were going to do to her.

He said "Our time grows to an end for I am bored of these games we are playing. Also, last time I gave you some form of peace by sedating you. This time, however, I will not do that for it gives me no true satisfaction. Let us begin."

She began whimpering at the thoughts of what he was about to do. He took his blade, and ran it lightly across her left arm. He then dug it in completely causing a scream to erupt from her body. He kept sawing back and forth with the knife until what was left of her arm fell off completely. She began breathing heavily at the pain, and the amount of blood loss. He smiled, and said "It would be a shame if this ended so soon."

He produced a lighter, and held it to his knife. He then pressed the hot blade against the area where her arm had been attached. The smell of burning flesh, and the pain kept her screams going. His eyes lit up at all of this. She wanted to scream insults at him, and she wanted to murder him, but she was in too much pain to do so.

He took his knife, and moved it to her other arm also sawing it off. Then he sealed the wound there too. He then moved to her legs, and did the same methods there. She had thought before that it couldn't get any worse, but how he had suddenly proved her wrong.

What would he do next to her? He gave her the answer right then and there as he pushed her dress up, and removed her underwear. She had screamed so much before that she had suddenly lost her voice, and couldn't voice that she didn't want him to do what he was about to do.

He unzipped his pants, and pulled them down. He took himself, and pushed inside of her. She whimpered at the pain that he was causing to her. He kept ramming himself into her, and she eventually couldn't even make a slight noise. He had completely ruined her, and she had ceased to even care anymore. Even if she escaped this place now, this place would forever be in her mind, and she would never truly escape him. He had won.

He eventually released inside of her, and pulled himself back out. He gave her a lecherous grin, and then she noticed a look pass across his face. Suddenly that smile turned into sheer anger. "How dare you!?" He spat at her "You dared to lay there, and let me fuck you? You're a fucking raider! You're nothing more than trash, and you tempt me? You have defiled me, and for that I must kill you!"

She looked at him, and very quietly said "Please do..., but at least figure out a way to spare my child..."

He looked at her and responded "You think I give two shits about your child? They'll just grow up to be a raider, so I might as well stop it right now!"

"He doesn't have to grow up to be a raider if you took him somewhere else..."

"Enough talk scum! I should have cut your tongue out...but you'll be dead soon enough, so I won't worry about such trivial things!"

He took the rope, and fastened it to the ceiling. He then walked over to her, but then something dark lit up in his eyes again. "Hanging you would be too kind for you'll die too soon. I think I'll add a little spice to the recipe." He produced his blade again, and began cutting her flesh very slowly. Next, he took the knife, and ran it along her stomach before he cut into it making all her guts spill out along with her unborn child. Her eyes widened upon seeing her child like that. He finished, and then took the rope, and tied it around her neck.

Next, he readjusted it so that she would actually hang. He smiled "Now, you're a true work of art." He left the room, and had once again left her there in that room of horrific things including the sight of that child laying on the floor beneath her. In normal circumstances she might die from hanging by asphyxiation, but her body was much lighter due to the amputations, so it would take much longer for her to die. Though the cuts along her body would bleed her out, so she may die faster than what she would have by hanging.

In truth though that day, she had long died before her body eventually gave out. He had killed every ounce of her mind by the torture he put her through, and the murder of her child. If someone ever entered Pickman Gallery again they would see a raider hanging from the ceiling, mutilated almost beyond recognition with the deadest look in their eyes.

 **A/N: There were original plans for this, and I tried so hard. I sat here every day just trying to figure out how to keep the story going. I was supposed to end up with Pickman and Vipra in a relationship, and they would live happily ever after. The only problem is I can't get my mind around the fact that Pickman strongly dislikes raiders, and there is no chance that he would ever get with one. Also, she has to forgive him, and fall for him. I can't see someone who is tortured so extremely to ever forgive someone like that, and love them. It could happen, but it's unlikely. The torture that happened in this story was requested by two people, so it's not entirely my idea though I did throw my own thoughts in there. I'm sorry if you wanted her to live, but I just can't get myself to write that.**


End file.
